Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2
It is a upcoming sequel to Wreck-it Ralph. It happens 2 years after first movie. Synopsis Litwak's Arcade is having a regrand opening after Mr. Litwak bough in new equipment that let's you play Playstation and X-box games in an arcade (coins excluded). This gives enought time for the characters to get to know each other only for two weeks until the regrand opening starts. Plot The movie starts in Sugar Rush. Taffyla and Venellope are racing each other. "Hey, it's Gumball", Venellope shouts as she spots Gumball Watterson. "Hi, my name is---", Venellope and Taffyla say together. "Oh Sorry, you go first", they continue. "My name is Gumball Watterson", Gumball says. "My family and me just moved in with their new game!" "Where's Darwin?", Taffyla asks. "It's Not the best thing to have him near sugar", Gumball answers. An evil Emperor Drakonus wants to take over any game whatever he wants and King Candy revived himself as the Cybug. More coming soon... Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Fix-it Felix, Sr. *Vanellope Von schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhouham *Crash *Becky *Pricess-peach *Construction-Kate *Raman *Super Mario *Midna/human version *Super Luigi *Fairy Godmother (Shrek) *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Ratchet and Clank *Link *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose (a minor romantic realation ship between her and Sonic) *Godzilla *Numerous other video game characters Bad-Annon Support Group The group has been expanded to new villains *Bowser *Clyde *Dr. Eggman *M. Bison *Neff *Kano *Cyril the Zombie *Saitine *Mishaela the Sorceress *Chaz *Coily *Zangief *Beholder *Ganondorf *Vladimir Makarov *Doppelganger (from scribblenauts) *The Brickster (from Lego Island) *A Lego mouse droid *Colonel Radec *Anakin Skywalker *Dr. Nefarious **Lawrence *Mordroc Other Characters 'Disney' *Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey & Minnie Mouse/Sorceress Minnie *Donald Duck & Daisy Duck *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Scrooge McDuck *Heuy, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Goofy *Max *Duffy Bear *Sora *Snow White & Prince Frederick *Cinderella & Prince Charming *Princess Aurora & Prince Phillip *Princess Ariel & Prince Eric *Princess Belle & Beast/Prince Adam *Aladdin & Princess Jasmine *Pocahontas & John Rolfe *Fa Mulan & Li Shang *Princess Tiana & Prince Naveen *Rapunzel & Flynn Rider *Bambi & Faline *Spring Sprite *Pinocchio *Hercules & Megara *The Muses *Lady & Tramp *Alice *Blue Fairy *Kenai & Nita *Koda *Black Barty *Fortune Red *Karen the Park Guide *Yetis *It's a Small World dolls *Golden Ticket *Lady Ermiline *Lord Anthelme *Lady Genievre *Lord Hermence *Lady Melisende *Lord Perceval *Extreme Skate Crew *Leslie from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Hamish from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Cap'n Salty from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Shopkeeper McDougal from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Jimmy Nokia from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure 'Square Enix' *Geno *Cloud *Arieth *Sephiroth *Agent 47 *Lara Croft 'Marvel' *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron-Man *Hulk *Venom *Wolverine *Magneto *Thor *Dr. Doom *Human Torch *Ghost Rider 'LucasArts' *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Chewbacca *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *R2-D2 & R2-KT *Wicket W. Warrick & Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka 'Toei' *Goranger *JAKQ *Battle Fever J *Denjiman *Sun Vulcan *Goggle Five *Dynaman *Bioman *Changeman *Flashman *Maskman *Liveman *Turboranger *Fiveman *Jetman *Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Dairanger/Thunder Rangers *Kakuranger/Aquitian Rangers *Ohranger/Zeo Rangers *Carranger/Turbo Rangers *Megaranger/Space Rangers *Gingaman/Galaxy Rangers *GoGoFive/Lightspeed Rangers *Timeranger/Time Force Rangers *Gaoranger/Wild Force Rangers *Hurricanger/Ninja Storm Rangers *Abaranger/Dino Rangers *Dekaranger/S.P.D. Rangers *Magiranger/Mystic Rangers *Boukenger/Overdrive Rangers *Gekiranger/Jungle Fury Rangers *Go-Onger/RPM Rangers *Shinkenger/Samurai Rangers/Super Samurai Rangers *Goseiger/Megaforce Rangers *Gokiager *Go-Busters *Kyoryuger *AkaRed *VR Troopers *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Beetleborgs Metallix *Shadowborg *Mantrons 'Ubisoft' *Connor Kenway *Edward Kenway *Ezio Auditorie de Firenze *Altair *Sam Fisher 'Rockstar' *John Marston *Jack Marston *Leigh Johnson *Eli & Jonah *Bonnie McFarlane *Abigail Marston *Cole Phelps *Hershall Biggs *Rusty Galloway *Stefan Bekowski *Elsa Lichtmann *Roy Earle *Max Payne *Michael De Santa *Trevor Phillips *Franklin Clinton *Lemar Davis *Lester 'Nintendo' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Wario *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Dark Zelda/Dark Sheik *Ganondorf *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K'Rool *Waluigi *Fox McCloud *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Escargoon *Samus Aran 'Sega' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *NIGHTS *Alex Kidd *Neff *Mishaela the Sorceress *AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon, Doctor, YanYan, and Jam (Super Monkey Ball) 'Atari' *The characters from swordquest *Pong paddles *Pong ball *Atari joystick *Roadblasters racer *Roadburners racers *Godzilla *King Ghidorah 'Sanrio' *Hello Kitty *Dear Daniel *Badtz-Maru *My Melody *Keroppi *Pochacco *Pekkle 'Warner Bros.' *Bugs Bunny *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Plucky Duck *Elmer Fudd *Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety *Sylvester *Granny *Porky Pig *Yosemie Sam *Pepe Lepew 'DC Comics' *Batman *Green Lantern *The Joker *Alfred *Sinestro *Aquaman *The Riddler *Catwoman *Poison Ivy *Black Manta *Scarecrow *The Flash *Mirror Master *Captain Cold 'Capcom' *Megaman *Zero *Willy *Ryu *Bison *Ken *Chun-Li *Zangief 'Taito' *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki *An alien from space invaders *Bubble Bobble protagonists 'Bluth Group' *Fievel & Cholena *Mrs. Brisby: Fievel's adoptive mother *Justin *Teresa Brisby *Martin Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Timmy Brisby *Littlefoot & Ali *Shorty *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Guido *Ruby *Chanticleer *Goldie Pheasant *Edmond Cat *Patou *Snipes *Peepers *Thumbelina & Prince Cornelius *Dirk the daring *Princess Daphne *Ace (changes into Dexter at some points of the movie) *Officer Kimberly *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Crazy Legs 'Midway' *Kano *Smoke *Raiden *Sonja *Paperboy *Bartender 'Namco' *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Clyde *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Sue *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar *Skiers from Alpine Racer 2 'Gottlieb' *Q*bert *Coily *Slick *Ugg *Sam 'Konami' *Frogger *Afro *Christina "Lady" Azcona *Dread Snake *Janet Lyze *Tracy Lyze *Yuni Verse *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake 'Data East' *Peter Pepper 'Blizzard North' *Satine 'Mojang' *Steve *Creeper *Zombie *Enderman *Enderdragon *NPC Villager 'DreamWorks' *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Thelonius *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private 'Playstation' *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr. Nefarious: New member of the Bad-Anon support group *Lawrence *Sly Cooper *Bently *Murray *Carmelita Fox 'Naughty Dog' *Jak *Daxter *Crash Bandicoot *Metalhead *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Sully 'Harmonic Vision (Music Ace)' *Maestro Max: Conductor of the Game Theater orchestra pit 'Miscellaneous' *Skrillex *Ronald McDonald *French Army Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Tara Strong as Zac and Mel, Hello Kitty, Bowser Jr. from the Mario series, and Bailey from Line Rider *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Golden Ticket from Disneyland Adventures *Samuel Vincent as the singing voice of Sonic the Hedgehog *Corrine Orr as Sonia the Hedgehog *Jaleel White as Manic the Hedgehog *Debi Mae West as Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog *Frank Welker as Steve from Minecraft and Godzilla *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., and a zombie *Grant Goodeve as Arte Fact, and Dr. Quincy Quack from Webkinz, and Wolf from Star Fox. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi from Yoshi, and Mario series *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank *David Kaye as Clank from Ratchet & Clank *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Tom Kenny as Gary the Gadget Guy, Orange Puffle from Club Penguin, and Bosh from Line Rider *Reuben Langdon as Dragonborg/B-Fighter Yanma and Ken Masters from Street Fighter *Fred Tatasciore as Chaz from Line Rider *Ted Lewis as King Dedede from Kirby *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight from Kirby *Erika Fong as Karshasa from Tiny Castle, Canidragon from Dragonadopters *Peter New as Cyno from Tiny Castle *Kenny James as Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Eric Goldberg as Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety from Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers *Toby Bluth as Borf from Space Ace *Lorna Pomeroy-Cook as Officer Kimberly form Space Ace *Vera Lanpher-Pacheco as Princess Daphne from Dragon's Lair *Amy Palant as Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog *Rich Moore as Zangeif from Street Fighter *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man *Grey DeLisle as Sue from Pac-Man *Bernard Derriman as Kano from Mortal Kombat *Martin Jarvis as Saitine from Satan's Hollow *Andrea Libman as Misheala from Shining Force *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter *Maurice LaMarche as the Bartender from Root Beer Tapper's *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Kazumi Evans as the singing voices of Cinderella and Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Judy Kuhn as the singing voice of Pocahontas *Ming-Na as Fa Mulan *Lea Salonga as the singing voice of Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec from Killzone *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Video games Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy Category:Sequels